


A Day Off.

by Kagehara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehara/pseuds/Kagehara
Summary: A Day off Work is always good!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A Day Off.

Frankly being off Work for him isn't Great - especially with his Role to Play in Future Foundation. Though there are some good parts as to this - less stress yet also time to sort out the living Condition. And that Mokoto shall do! After all, who wants to be living in a Dusty House filled with God knows what?

First - Dusting! 

Mokoto opened the Pantry Door and stood on his Toes. Although he's Short, he makes sure he can easily grab the Fluffy, Gray Flower Duster in such position. After a while of feeling around, the Male knotted his thin brows together, pursing his Lips together as he hatched a piece of unknown fabric between his Index and Middle Finger. He slowly began tugging it, wanting to get it down to see what it could be! However, the Brunette flinched as he heard a heavy weight drop just centermeters away from him. He snapped his head to look there, his breathing quickening as his heart began beating like a drum against his chest. However, what he saw was the Flower Duster.  
How could such a Light Object make such a loud sound?  
However, Mokoto didn't decide to ponder on such, deciding it's just his mind preferring overwhelming stress. He bent over and picked it up, smiling as he walked out and into the Living Room, extending the Duster as he began to clear the Sneezing Substance from off the Furniture, even Sneezing himself a handful of times. 

Once that Task has been delt with, Mokoto decided it'd be best to Fix that Bench he was saying he would Fix for around two Years now. Putting his Coat on, he opened the back Door and went Outside. He shivered slightly at the Cold Breeze as he made his way over to the Shed. He opened it, putting a Brick near the Door so it wouldn't slam shut on him - subsequently scaring him half to death. It was just a curled leg, so a Hammer would be good enough! Upon finding the Tool, he picked it up by the Neck, Accidentally knocking some Rat Poison over. Though this Confused him even more. Perhaps Sleep Walking? Though, why would he Sleep Walk only to put some Poison in the Shed? But again the naive Male shrugged it off and went out to the bench. He flipped it over and hammered it until the leg was straight - he even sat down on it for a while, looking out at his Back Garden, which was just as Beautiful if not more then Wonderland.

Someone could slide a frilly Dress on and walk around the maze of Flowers and Herbs and they could be easily mistaken for a Disney Princess! However, he knew he couldn't stay out long, thus taking the Hammer to the Shed. He put it back down so it's leaning against the shed wall. However, in that small time Frame he could hear the stomach turning sound of someone Hitting a Hammer against someone's Head. Of Course, this startled Mokoto as he whipped around, panting heavily as he Frantically Examined the Surroundings. Everything...was normal.   
He blinked, rubbing his Eyes as he moved to get out the Shed - not even bothering to close the Door. He has Tall Fence anyway. Few would be so desperate as to Climb over it and steal some Tools. Mokoto just decided - perhaps a small nap may do him some good? 

He went to his BedRoom and sighed, sliding off his Shoes before laying his Head against the Fluffy White Pillow, bringing his Legs up. He didn't even bother getting under the Sheets - just a Nap, after all. He closed his eyes - yet would not meet blissful oblivion just yet as he felt the Bed sink. A Hand slid up his Sensitive Legs as he began to shake, Frightened by it. He couldn't even say a thing! Though managed to open his eyes - thank God he opened his Damn Eyes! The Sheets helped him to see the Culprit behind the Touch. At first he didn't Recognize the Uniform - why would he!? However, as soon as he saw those Blue Locks, he knew just who that was - that was Touching him and making him feel cold and Frightened. As if his Heart Heart is about to Tear open his Chest and Beat out!

"S…Sayaka…?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always Appreciated!


End file.
